The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus plant, typically used as a cherry tree rootstock, botanically known as Prunus×gondouinii (Poit. & Turpin) Rehder (P. avium (L.) L.×P. cerasus L.), and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘STO1.’
The new and distinct cultivar of cherry rootstock of the present invention was bred as a cross of Prunus cerasus with a wild Prunus sp. in Germany in 1989. It has been successfully asexually propagated by tissue culture since the first time in 2002. The purpose of the breeding program was to find better adapted cherry rootstocks. The new Prunus plant is better adapted on heat and aridity than other rootstocks with a slow vegetative growth. The breeder succeeded in creating a new cherry rootstock, which has a higher yield and influences the grafted variety positively in fertility.